The Biggest Smile
by BeautifullyMisshapen
Summary: Those with the biggest smiles carry the deepest scars...for Alfred, Feliks, and Feliciano, that quote tells so much. Warnings are inside. AU human names used


**3-13. Oh wow, I promised myself I wouldn't start writing for the Hetalia fandom, but I broke that in the same day. After That I told myself I wouldn't publish it to FF. Well, here I am officially writing a new story and I'm not really sure if it will be more then one chapter. I pretty much watched an AMV, heard a song I liked, read a quote and was like: "This, is my next story...even though I still have to correct one of my other's chapters AND rewrite one" but whatever...I'm bored!**

**So, when I started this, I didn't really have any character in mind...I just new it would be for Hetalia. I juggled with making it about N. Italy, Poland, or America, but I think it will kind of be about them all (With some Lithuania thrown in, 'cus he is just so damn adorable) I also wanted it to be from an outsider's perspective.**

**I wonder how a story with no character, almost no plot grounds, and an uncertain amount of length will turn out. Let's find out...**

**Characters: Poland, N. Italy, S. Italy, Lithuania, America, Canada**

**Pairings: ?**

**Warnings: Self-mutilation, eating disorders, abuse**

_"Those with the biggest__smiles carry the deepest scars."_

Feliciano Vargas had a smile so large he often had to close his eyes when his cheek muscles were raised. His smiles were happy and carefree. They were contagious too. Almost anyone who was near the young Italian would find their cheeks being raised and their lips curling upward when the brunette smiled. Feliciano smiled to make people happy.

It wasn't natural. Nobody should be able to be so damn happy all the time! But here Feliciano was, raving about god knows what with a fucking _smile_ the size of the sun plastered onto his face.

It wasn't that Lovino did not want his younger brother to be happy, he just got annoyed every so often by all the damn smiles and gushing. To make matters worse, it almost was always about the Potato Bastard, Ludwig, who had claimed the title of his brothers _best_ god forsaken friend!

"Feliciano!"

The younger of the two Italian brothers stopped his mindless speech and turned to face Lovino, "Huh?" He cocked his head to the side.

"It's time to go home, you idiot."

Feliciano's expression seemed to falter for a second, but it instantly was back to it's usual happy-go-lucky look. Lovino figured it must have been the light.

* * *

><p>Alfred Jones-Williams' smile always made sure to flash all thirty-two teeth. His smiles gave of a bold heroic vibe and were often used to reassure people that the American boy knew what he was doing or that they weren't in any form of danger. Alfred smiled to let people know that he was there to protect them.<p>

Matthew sighed as he watched his twin take a large bite out of his _third _hamburger. He kept his mouth shut, thought, thankful that the two were at least spending time together. Alfred almost always had plans and was often too busy to hang out with his younger twin brother.

The Canadian's eyes drifted over towards the clock on the wall. The larger arrow was pointing towards the roman twelve numeral, while the smaller arrow was on the verge of crossing the VII. He lightly reached over and nudged his brother's arm.

"Al, we have to go."

Alfred looked down at his unfinished meal, then back up at Matthew. "Lemme just go tot he bathroom first,"

Matthew gave his brother a disapproving look, "We have to go..._now_,"

"Look, I really gotta go," Alfred got out of his seat and dashed towards the lavatory. Matthew returned his gaze to the clock.

* * *

><p>Feliks Łukasiewicz's smile lied crooked on his face with the right side drifting further upwards. His smile showed the Polish boy's relaxed demeanour and his girly attitude. Feliks' smiled to let others know he was friendly, but not willing to make the first introductions. His smile drew others in.<p>

Toris turned to his best friend who was currently lying across his couch. Several papers were strewn across the floor along with an open textbook that rested on Feliks' stomach. The Lithuanian boy looked down at the paper in his hand and sighed.

He got up an gently prodded his Polish friend's arm, "Feliks, we have to finish this. It's already fiver fifteen and..."

Feliks sprang off the couch, causing the hard-covered book to tumble down onto the wood flooring, "...I like, totally need to go! Sorry Torry, but can we work on this another time?" Not giving his friend time to answer, Feliks began to collect his papers and carelessly shove them into his backpack.

Toris moved over to him and grabbed his wrist. Feliks flinched at the action, but Toris thought nothing of it.

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" He asked.

The Pole glanced at the clock on the wall, "Totally."

* * *

><p>Feliciano's scars are long and pink. They stretch across his forearms, creating intricate designs. They tell stories and share secrets. His scars come from a blade.<p>

Alfred's scars are small and almost nonexistent. They cover his throat, creating trails. They show struggles and hatred. His scars come from a toothbrush.

Feliks' scars are colourful and large. They appear all along his body, creating colours. The show fights and misery. His scars come from a fist.

**And chapter one is complete! I am pretty sure I will write a few more chapters, but they won't be out for a while since I am a HUGE procrastinator. I hope it wasn't to poorly written. I apologize for any information given that is not accurate. The most I know about bulimia is that is makes your teeth smaller and my friend told me that if you throw up too much, you can end up getting something with your throat. I am pretty sure that your throat gets scraped up though.**

**Songs I listened to while writing this:**

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari- Supercell**

**Skin & Bones- Marianas Trench**

**Concrete Angel- Martina McBride**

**Lotus Incense- I Love You**

**Melt- Miku Hatsune**

**Pages- 3 Doors Down**

**Romio & Cinderella- Doriko**

**Louder Than Thunder- The Devil Wears Prada**

**Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri**

**Kristy Are You Doing Okay- The Offspring**

**This Isn't Hogwarts- Hank Green.**

**(This is just a guide for myself, so I know what songs help me write)**


End file.
